When Alice Returns
by alicehatter239
Summary: Alice is now ready for the happiest day of her life. Rated T for who knows what. well there are a couple things said in it!
1. Returning

No. I refuse to marry that horrible man they call, Hamish. I would not, and I could not. There were three main reasons why I wouldn't; he was ugly, abusive, and disgusting. I knew there was a fourth reason, but I wasn't sure what it was. Ever since I had left Wonderland, I had felt an emptiness within me. I had left all my dear friends, Chess, Mirana, Mally, Thackery, and my best friend Hatter. Strangely enough, I got butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about him. His striking orange hair, his electric green eyes, and the way he was so protective over me…

_Alice! Snap yourself out of it! He is only your friend, nothing more! _I told myself. I couldn't be in love with Hatter. He is only my friend.

It turned out we were in China much shorter than I expected. Three and a half months to be exact. Once we got there and spread the news about my fathers company being there, China pretty much took it from there. And to be truthful, I was deliriously happy that I was going home. I would be able to search for the rabbit hole as much as I wanted. I planned on staying in Wonderland this time for good. My mother and I had been having disagreements and had grown apart, just as my sister and I had. So I really wouldn't miss anybody up here.

As we arrived back home, we got off the ship and rode the carriage back to our house. It was quiet in the carriage with my mother and Margaret being in there. But we eventually arrived home. I went upstairs, got into my bed, and thought to myself that I would look fro the rabbit hole tomorrow. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

In my dream, I was back in Wonderland. All the same things happened as the last time I was there. Only, when I got to the teaparty, Mally and Thackery were not there. It was just the Hatter, sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes hidden underneath is hat. I started to feel fluttery and he just made it worse when he looked up, as if he sensed my presence, and revealed his electric green eyes. When he saw me, his eyes widened, and his toothy smile lit up his face. He got onto the tea table and walked across it and stood in front of me.

"You're back!" he said with a smile. "But how? Why?"

"Because, Tarrant." I said. "I love you."

As soon as I said those words, Tarrant bent and kissed me with a passion I had never before felt. And-

But then I woke up, sitting bolt upright in bed. I had a million thoughts come to meat once. Why had I dreamt that? Like I said before, Tarrant is just my best friend, nothing more. What is wrong with me? I don't love him. Do I? But then realization struck me.

"Tarrant, I _do _love you." I whispered quietly to myself.

"Finally you figured it out." I heard something say. I thought it was just a voice in my head though.

"Stupid girl." It said again. Absolem. I looked over to see Absolem hovering in my open window.

"Hello, Absolem. Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"No, but I heard what you were _dreaming._" He said. Huh?

"What do you mean? You heard what I was thinking and saw my dream?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"No, stupid girl." He replied. "You talk in your sleep. I came to see if you were awake. But I heard you sleep talking and simply had to listen. My apologies."

"Gee, thanks. Well, why did you want to see if I was awake?" I asked.

"Because, Tarrant's having a breakdown. Every time he speaks it has something to do with you. How much he misses you, what he could have done to make you stay, and things like that. Everyone comes to me for advice on what to do. So, I assumed that if you went down there, and he saw you, then he would calm down. his violent mood swings are happening more frequently now that you're gone." He finished. I did that?

"Then I'm coming now. And staying." I said. I left a note for my mother and climbed out the window. Absolem led me through the maze in the forest straight to the rabbits hole. This time I jumped down. But instead of crashing into the room of doors, I fell straight into Wonderland. I gasped at the sight of how beautiful it was. But I didn't have time for sight seeing. I had to find Tarrant. I went the same way as last time I was here. But when I came to the tea party, Mally and Thackery were not there. And Tarrant was not in his usual spot. He was up and smashing tea cups and pots to the ground. I could see his eyes were red.

"Guddlers Scut, slurvish slurking urpal slackish scrum!" He was yelling outlandish words and I knew that I didn't want to know what they meant.

"Hatter." I whispered. I ran towards him when his back was turned to me.

While one of his arms was flailing in the air, I put my hand on it and pushed it down and spun him around to look at me.

"Hatter!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with red eyes, but then I saw them soften and turn green. He smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Alice!" he said. "You're back!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Alice, you have no idea what I have been through." He said. "I have missed you more than anything I can ever remember missing." I pulled back from the hug, and looked at his eyes. They were blue now.

"Hatter, why are your eyes blue?" I asked.

"I um, er, I don't really know." He blushed.

"Well I would like to find out." I said. And without any hesitation, he said "Here's why." And leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when he put him hands on my waist. It just felt good to be here, with him, like this. We kissed for another moment, then he pulled away.

"Alice, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. And only now am I showing you that I do." He said.

"I only just realized it tonight. I love you, Hatter." I said.

"And I love you." He replied. Our lips met once again, but it had more of a passion this time. Our hearts went the same rate, and I pulled him closer to me. My arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist. We continued on like that for what seemed like forever. But we eventually pulled away.

"You should get some sleep, Alice. You must be exhausted. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hatter." I replied. I kissed his for head.

"Head to the White queens castle. I know she will be more than happy to give a room for tonight." He said.

"Aren't you going to need a place to sleep too?"

"I have something I need to take care of tonight, so no." he said.

"All right. Then I will see you in the morning." He nodded and I got one last glimpse of his face, and the only two emotions I saw on it, was excitement and nervousness. I couldn't help but wonder what the emotions were for.

I headed to Mirana's, and I passed through Tulgey Woods. I looked for Chessur and of course he popped up when I least expected him to.

"Hello love. What brings you back down?" he asked.

"Well, Hatter actually. I needed to see him again."

"Ah. I hate to ask, but did you finish what I think you were planning on doing?" he asked.

"What do you… I mean…" I stuttered. Finally I gave in. I sighed and spoke. "Yes, Chessur. I did. That a good enough answer for you?"

"In fact, it is. He's head over heels for you, and I know you are the same way." He said. "So where are you off to?"

"Marmoreal. Going to stay the night there. Could you take me there? I'm not sure how to get there." I asked.

"My pleasure." He said with a grin only he could pull off. He led me through Tulgey Woods and to Marmoreal.

"Alice! You've returned to Wonderland! How wonderful!" Mirana greeted me with a hug.

I asked her if I could use a room and she led me to one down the hallway. She said goodnight and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I was in the bedroom at the White Queens castle. I shot up in bed as a remembered Hatter. I really wanted to see him again. I ran out of the room and said thank you to Mirana and that I was going to see Hatter. She smiled when I said that.

I hurried to go back the way I had come. The Hatter was at his usual spot. When I walked in, his eyes lit up and he smiled. He gestured for me to sit next to him. When I did, his eyes turned from blue then back to green.

"Alice, are you sure you love me? Are you sure you don't just think you love me?" he asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Hatter. I love you." I said.

"Well, there is something that I need to ask you then..." he started. "Alice, my love," he pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I startedt open it. If this Is what I think it is…

And it was. When I saw the beautiful diamond ring in it, I gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Hatter finished. I looked at the ring andtears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh, Hatter…" I breathed. I lifted my face to look at him.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I exclaimed and threw my self into his arms and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back with an intensity I never knew him capable of. He picked me up, and carried me into the windmill. We still hadn't stopped kissing. He set me down on the bed and pushed me down so that he was next to me. He covered me in kisses and his hands started to fiddle with the buttons on my dress. He tried to undo them so I helped him.

But we grew tired so quickly that we both fell asleep right there on the bed.

"I love you." I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.


	2. Almost There

**My second chapter…sorry for making it so late. I was in Tennessee for a week and I'm not aloud to save documents on my grandma's laptop. I just want to thank all of you who have subscribed to this and added it to your favorites. Nineteenninetytwo thank you for reviewing and reading it! I LOVE JACK ATLAS has also been a great sport. Good work on your stories! My later chapters will probably have some action in them though. Not for a couple though. And I would also like to dedicate this to one of my two best friends, Angela. Without her advice and smarts, I wouldn't be able to do this. Thank you and enjoy! Leave comments I love them!**

After about five weeks, me and Tarrant were going to be married. The time In between getting ready for it had caused Tarrant more stress than I had ever imagined. I had to be there pretty much almost every five minutes to calm him down. But at one point he had to calm _me _down. I had been so worried over something that I would rather not say for embarrassing reasons, that I lost my temper and threw a fit. Tarrant had to shout at me to snap me out of it. He hadn't been mad at me or anything, he only had to shout because that was the only way that I would have heard him. Soon though, it all calmed down about a week before the wedding. I was in my room at the White Queens castle, and Hatter was there with me. We sat on the bed talking.

"So where are we going to live?" I asked. "I mean, not that I wouldn't love to stay here its wonderful here and I'm sure the place we are going to stay is lovely too and I'm not comparing it to anything but…"

"Alice." Tarrant snapped me out of it.

"Sorry. You have really got to stop doing those rambles in front of me. I'm starting to do them myself." I said. He laughed and then started explaining.

"I have a small house just on the edge of Witzend. I've always thought of the windmill as my home, but that place just seemed too dreary. As much as I love the place." He said. I really couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. Sure he looks crazy, but wonderful.

I was unbelievably nervous about the wedding, and I wasn't sure what he felt like. I think he could see about how nervous I was, because he turned my head toward his and softly kissed me. Our lips only brushed against each other. It sort of felt like what our first kiss should have been. Starting out slow, and building as you go. But this just felt right. It started out soft, and then became deeper. I pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the covers up over us.

When I woke up, it was about nine in the morning. Hatter was still asleep next to me. His arm was around my waist and his hand was on my back. I had pressed my hand against his cheek. He looked so sweet. I don't know what would have happened if I had never met him. I probably would have ended up marrying Hamish.

I hated that he doubted that I loved him. He thought that no one thought he was…well, attractive I guess.

I put my head on his chest and my hand on his shoulder. He smelled like a mixture of me, and tea. He was around me so much that my scent was lingering on him. We almost never let each other out of our site. We were both so protective of one another. If one of us heard someone saying something bad or insulting about the other, we didn't hesitate to set them straight.

I heard someone saying that I was around Tarrant so much that his madness had rubbed off on me. And of course, I was fine with that. But Tarrant thought that he had a bad influence on me, and was making me, well, mad. He hated that and almost always brought it up in a conversation. And, as usual, whenever Tarrant got angry, his eyes would turn red and he would go into his Scottish brogue.

He must have woken up, because he tightened his arm around me and put his hand on the back of my head.

"Good morning, my Alice." He spoke.

"Good morning." I whispered. "I suppose we should get up now."

"We should. But I would like this moment to last. Just for now." He said sweetly. I looked up into his now blue eyes.

"Hatter, after we are married," I started. "You have to promise me that you won't constantly ask me if I really love you. I don't like that you think it's impossible for me to love you, because it's very possible. And I just made it completely true."

"I promise. I'm sorry Alice. It's just that it's so hard for me to believe that any woman could love me. Let alone a beautiful woman like you. But don't worry. I believe you now. I love you." I giggled.

"Thank you. I love you too." I put my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him let out a content breath of happiness. I could tell he was smiling. I moved closer to him, if that was even possible. It kind of seemed like he fell asleep again, so I whispered to him,

"Hatter? Hatter are you awake?" when he didn't speak, I knew he was asleep. I wasn't surprised. He had been exhausted the past few weeks. But just then, the door opened.

"Tarrant? Alice?" Mirana whispered, poking her head in through the door. I motioned to her that he was still asleep and we would be out in a little while. She smiled and nodded. When the door closed, I reached my head up and pressed my lips against his. He woke up immediately.

"Sorry." He murmured against my lips. I didn't even answer. I put my hand on his face and completely gave into the kiss. He kissed my jaw, and then went down my neck.

"Tarrant… we… we need to… go... now…" I breathed. But he only kissed harder. His hands were in my hair, and mine were keeping him pressed against me.

After a few moments, he was the one to pull away. I lay there, breathless and my eyes still closed.

"Alice." He said. I opened my eyes and saw that his were the deepest blue I had ever seen them.

"Yes?" I said. He smiled his famous gap toothed smile. "We should get going, I know. Mirana came in a few minutes ago and I told her we would be out soon. Might as well go now."

"Yes, we should." Tarrant said, getting out of the bed. I got out and did up the buttons on my dress. Tarrant put his jacket and his top hat back on. As I fixed my hair, I saw that Tarrant was starring at me. I turned to face him.

"Tarrant?" I said.

"I'm fine. Lets go see Mirana." He said, and smiled. I started walking when he did and fell into step besides him. His fingers brushed on mine and I twined them together. I moved closer to him and let our shoulders touch. We walked out into the main entrance of the castle. Mirana was sitting with Bayard and his wife and pups. She was telling the puppies a story I think. But it sounded all too familiar.

She was telling them about when I fought the Jabberwocky. I laughed.

"Are you sure you should be telling them this? If just thinking about it makes you gag, then it's bound to give them nightmares." I said.

"Ah, yes. But they were not there when this happened. They wanted to know more about it." She told me.

"Oh. So what did you need us for?" Hatter asked.

"I need Alice and Chessur is going to help you with the things that still need to be done." Mirana said. Chessur popped up in front Hatter.

"While I'm fixing you up, would you mind if I wear that hat?" He said. Hatter never liked that Chessur was overly obsessed with his hat, and he held it a good distance away from him. I walked away with Mirana and Hatter went with Chessur.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Mirana asked me. She was fixing my hair, and doing up the back of my wedding dress to go over what I would look like when I got married. Her question caught me off guard.

"Mirana, why would you even ask that?" I said. "I love Tarrant and he loves me. We are getting married. That's it. If you try to talk me out of it, I promise that I will never talk to you again."

"I know, Alice. It's just, you have only just turned twenty." She said.

"So? I'm supposed to be married by the time I'm twenty. Why, Hamish proposed to me when I was almost finished with nine-teen." I recalled.

"All right, I know. And I also know that Tarrant loves you more than his own life. So he is not making the wrong decision." She said. I smiled and looked at my reflection.

My hair was curled and more sleek and golden then I had ever seen it before. I looked at my dress. It had the sides embroidered with diamonds and on the rims of the sleeves. It also had a light blue ribbon tied around my waist. I wore a necklace that was made of the same diamonds and a bigger blue one in the middle of the necklace. And the flowers I was holding were light blue and white roses.

"Oh, Mirana!" I gasped. "I look beautiful! You're amazing, thank you!" I hugged her.

"You're welcome, Alice. Now, let me see if I can make this look even better…"

**POV Change: Tarrant**

"I still can't believe this is happening. I never thought in a million years, would Alice love me, kiss me, let alone marry me!" I exclaimed. Chessur was floating by my head doing my hair so it looked slightly less unruly than usual.

"Well believe it. You're marrying her. I don't know why that is so hard for you to understand." Chessur said. "You know that when she had been on her way to Mirana's castle to get some sleep she happened to bump into me. I asked her what had brought her back down. She game me one answer. You. You are the one and only reason that she came back down." Me? She came back down because of me? I found this to be slightly shocking. I could see my eyes turn blue again, and a felt myself smile.

"She said that?" I asked. Chessur had on his usual smile that no one can beat. Except for me, according to Alice.

"Why, yes! I have a feeling that you are all she ever thinks about."

"That's nonsense!" I said. "I'm sure she thinks about other things, since there are plenty of other things to think about and talk about, none come to mind at the moment but that doesn't mean that…"

"Hatter!" Chessur yelled at me. I blinked and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I squeaked. I kept thinking about how beautiful Alice would look in her dress. Her golden hair bouncing around her neck…and for the shortest moment, I wondered what it would feel like to…No! Tarrant Hightopp! You will not think about that now! You will let her decide when it is to happen!

"I'm not sure I want to know." Chess said. I covered my mouth.

"Oh good grief! Was I talking out loud I'm sorry Chess. I hadn't realized it!" I said blushing.

"Quite all right, old friend." He murmured. I was dressed in my famous top hat, as usual, and in a black and white suit. When Chess was finished with me, I got dressed into my old suit and we walked out.

**POV Change: Alice**

I went to my room, knowing that Tarrant would be there momentarily. He was there within ten minutes. Tarrant came in and ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around in a circle. I laughed and felt like a little girl again, when my father used to do the same thing to me. Hatter brought me down and kissed me.

"I can't believe I'm marrying you." He murmured.

"Well I can." I said. "You deserve this. I love you Tarrant. I think it's me who cant believe _I'm _marrying _you._"

"I love you too, my sweet Alice." He said. And he kissed me again. I had no idea just how wonderful our wedding day was going to be.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave comments, I love them. And if you liked this story then don't hesitate to tell your friends. I will have the third chapter up soon I hope. Thank you!**


	3. We've Made It

**I'm sooo sorry that this took so long to post. I had a little bit of writers block. I get it frequently so don't expect anything else. I also had to think of vows for the wedding. And I was really really busy! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell your friends about my story please! If I have more reviews then it gives me confidence to keep writing. So if there are no comments, then I don't write anymore. But I also think that the next chapter is going to be AWESOME!**

I couldn't believe I was about to become Alice Hightopp in only one day. Our wedding day is tomorrow**, **and Tarrant was as excited as I was.

"I can't believe it! You're going to be a Hightopp! I will no longer be the last one! You're not a Hightopp by blood but you're going to be married to me! And once we have children then they will be more Hightopps!" He was rambling on about.

"Hatter!" I gasped. "Did you just say what I think you said?" I was exasperated by what he had just said.

"I'm fine." He squeaked. He smiled and looked back at me with his eyes just returning back to green. "Now, what did I say?"

"You mean you don't remember anything you just said?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. Then his eyes got wide and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Alice!" he said. "I'm sorry! I had no idea what I was saying!" I took his hand from his mouth and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Tarrant, it's fine. I was just surprised you would actually bring it up. I figured you thought it was not proper to talk about it. I'm really fine with it. It's not like I haven't thought about it before. Actually… It's a little embarrassing but, I already thought of names in my spare time." I said blushing.

"Oh, really? And what would those names be?" He asked.

"Michelle for a girl, and for a boy, Sam." He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"I think those are wonderful names. At least now we know what to call them. The other day I was thinking about this but I told myself not to think about such things and that I am to let you decide when it is to happen but I can't help but just think a little bit about it-"

"Hatter." I mumbled.

"I'm fine. Sorry lass. It's so hard for me to keep those from happening. But if you weren't around then I suppose that they would just keep going. You keep me grounded, Alice." He said.

"You also keep me grounded, my dear Hatter." I said. It was really early in the morning. I had woken up around 5:30 a.m. But Tarrant had been up before me. I looked at the moon and thought of a riddle to ask him.

"Never old, sometimes new. Never sad, sometimes blue. Never empty, sometimes full. Never pushes, always pulls." I said. He pretended to think about it. Then he smiled.

"The moon!" He answered. I nodded.

"You're too good at these." I said. "Although I can't seem to figure out why a raven is like a writing desk." He laughed in that mad way.

"That's why I ask everybody that! It messes with them like they mess with me!" he said.

"But you always ask me that, and I have never messed with you." I replied.

"Aye, but Alice, ye have. More than you will ever know, lass." I was kind of hurt by that. What had I ever done to him? I guess he could see that I was hurt, because his eyes widened again, and he rushed closer to me and hugged me.

"Oh, no, Alice. That isn't what I meant. You didn't mess with me in bad ways, it was always a good way. You messed with my heart, you told it you loved me and kept it that way. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you." He apologized. I put my head on his shoulder. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Alice! Why are you crying?" He panicked. "Oh, Alice. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I laughed a little at that.

"I'm not upset, Hatter." I said. "I'm happy. Happy that you love me so much as to comfort me after doing something so small to barely hurt me. The men up where I come from wouldn't even apologize for hurting me badly. They would likely scold me for crying." I looked at him and saw that his eyes had turned orange.

"Guddlers scuttish… they should be ashamed of themselves! Treating woman up there as they do!" He said.

"Hatter…" I started. "Please don't… well; it's just that the men who have proposed to me have always been like that." But that just made him even more upset.

"Alice, how many men have proposed to you? Hmmm?" he said accusingly. I was also starting to get mad by this point.

"Um… I don't know… a few! I cant remember the exact number!" I yelled.

"Off course you cant!" he shouted. "Too many _men_ proposing to you to keep track!" I was actually in shock. We had never fought before. Especially not like this. At this point in the argument, I saw that Hatter had knocked over a hat stand, night stand, and all the pillows and sheets on the bed. Anger kept on boiling inside of me. It clouded my vision, until I saw that tears were coming to my eyes.

It was then that I realized what was going on. I shook my head, making a few tears spill over my cheeks. I ran over to him and put my hands on both sides of his face like I had when we were in the Red Queens castle and Tarrant was making hats for her. It wasn't a good memory for either of us.

"Hatter!" I said. He looked at me with red eyes before they softened and turned back to green. I took my hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him. It wasn't long before he had his arms around me.

"Hatter I'm sorry. Its just, it makes me so upset to think that you might be jealous of those men! I love _you _Tarrant. Not any of them, just _you._" I told him.

"I suppose I was jealous." He said. "I'm sorry to Alice. But I really can't control my emotions after they have been set off. Especially anger." I pulled back. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Miss Alice? Mr. Hightopp?" I heard a shaky voice ask. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to…"

" Its all right, McTwisp. What do you need?" I asked pulling away from Tarrant.

"The Queen has asked to see each of you. She is in the main hall." He replied.

"Thank you Nivens." Hatter said. McTwisp departed and Tarrant pulled me back to him.

"I really would rather stay here and continue," I said. "But we need to go." He reluctantly let go of me.

"I suppose we do." He said. We walked hand in hand out of the room.

When we walked into the main hall we saw Mirana waiting there for us.

"Thank you for coming. I would like to talk to you three each individually." She said.

"Three? But me and Hatter are the only ones here." I said, confused. I looked to the side and saw that there was a pair of eyes floating right next to me. I squealed when I saw them and jumped back into Tarrant. I let out a big puff of breath when I saw Chessur's full body next to me.

"Chess! You bloody cat! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said. I covered my mouth and looked up at Tarrant who was still mad at Chessur for scaring me so badly.

"Have I made a rhyme?" I whispered. He looked down at me and his eyes turned from yellow back to green.

"I believe you have." He whispered back.

"Sorry to give you such a fright love. Didn't mean to." Chessur said. There were some times when I just couldn't stay mad at him, so I started scratching him behind the ear. No one ever did that to him so it made him especially happy.

"But first," The White Queen continued. "I heard quite a bit of shouting and crashing coming from your room. Is everything ok?"

"Just a small spat!" Tarrant said. "It's over though. Nothing to be worried about Your Majesty."

"All right then, if you say so. Now, the first person I would like to speak with is Alice." Of course it was me she wanted to talk to first.

I followed Mirana just down to the end of the hallway. The she stopped and turned to me.

"Alice, I'm not trying to stop you, I'm just asking that you think about all of this before it happens. I can't stop you now especially, the day before the wedding. But I just want you to be ready. After people are married they tend to get into even more fights then they did before. Especially with Tarrant's mood swings. So, just prepare yourself." She said.

"Mirana, I'm going to be fine. I'm sure that me and Tarrant will get into a few fights, but nothing to bring us apart!" I said.

"I know, it's just… Alice, you're pretty much my sister. I want to protect you."

"Well, so does Tarrant."

"Yes…okay. You know what you are doing. We can return." She finally said. I nodded and we walked back.

When Mirana came back with Chessur after talking with him, she took Tarrant. I was alone with Chessur.

"So…what did she talk to you about?" I asked. It had started to get a little awkward just standing here with him.

"Just about what was going to happen tomorrow." He replied. He was smiling, but not his usual big one. Within moments, Tarrant was back. He came back smiling. Just a regular smile. He smiled whenever he saw me. I loved it. I loved everything about him. He was my Hatter. And I was his Alice.

Mirana thanked us for coming, and let us depart. Chess floated away, off to go see Mally. I sometimes wondered about those two. But, a cat and a mouse together? Impossible. Then again, this is Wonderland. I honestly thought they were cute together.

Me and Hatter continued down the hall to our room.

"I don't know about you," Hatter stated. "But I think that Mally and Chess are starting to… like each other. They have been making up excuses to go see one another whenever they can."

"You read my mind. But I think it's been going on a little longer than we think." I said.

"Possibly. I know our relationship started even before we knew it!" He replied, smiling again. We reached our room and were now inside. As I made sure no one was around to interrupt, I twisted myself around in Tarrant's arms and kissed him. He laughed and so did I. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. It was just a soft sweet kiss. Then, for just a moment, I imagined what it would be like to kiss…_Hamish. _The thought had me almost cracking up, so I had to pull away from Hatter.

He looked at me, confused, as I laughed my head off.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. I was hardly breathing.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get upset like last time."

"I've learned. I'm sure I can handle it. Please?" he begged.

"Well, it involves Hamish." I giggled. He gave me a confused smile.

"Hamish? The man who proposed to you?" He asked.

"Yes. While we were kissing, I thought about kissing Hamish, and laughed just because he's so ugly!" I started cracking up again. And to my surprise, Tarrant started giggling.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't find that image to be appealing!" he laughed.

"Appealing? Darling, this is Hamish we are talking about here. I realize you have never met him, but with a name like Hamish then you should be able to get a pretty good picture of what he looks like!" I said.

'Oh, I can just imagine it! Alice Ascot!" he said. "That was his last name right?"

"Yes. And I prefer Alice Hightopp over Alice Ascot each and every day." I said, smiling. His eyes gleamed and were now… Magenta. I had never seen that color in them before.

"Hatter?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Your eyes, love." I said.

"Oh, what color are they now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Magenta." I said.

"Ah, well you see Alice, that is even better than blue. I just love hearing you say Alice Hightopp." He said.

"Well, if just saying Alice Hightopp, then what does this do?" I asked slyly. I placed a small kiss on his mouth.

"It does more than I can say." He mumbled. We spent the rest of the day getting ready for the wedding, and doing more 'things' together. And when it came to be night, we made love for the first time.

**Hatter POV **

I couldn't help but smile as soon as I woke up. Last night was the best night of my life, not day,_ night._ For reasons that I won't explain. But today was the best _day_ ever. Today was mine and Alice's wedding day. Alice's head was on my chest as I lay on my back with my hand behind my head. She was cuddled up to me, and I gently stroked her hair with my other free hand. When she woke up, she looked up at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered. I smiled.

**Alice POV**

I felt so content. If it's possible to feel anything while sleeping. But the content ness stopped and then continued when I woke up. I looked up at Tarrant with blurry eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered. He smiled.

"Today you are officially Alice Hightopp." He said.

"Not yet, Hatter. We still have a few more hours." I said, tapping him on the nose. He let out a mad laugh.

"Now, do you suppose we should get up?" he asked. I nodded. He got up out of the bed and lifted me up by the waist.

We got dresses and went downstairs for breakfast. As we sat down at the table, Mirana came running in clapping her hands and smiling.

"Today's the day! Yay!" she squealed. Me and Tarrant tried to hold in our laughter. But she calmed down and smoothed out her dress, and took her seat. "I'm sorry. Its just that I've been waiting for this forever!" she said. McTwisp walked in at that moment to join us. The rabbit who assumed he was never late and always on time. The word Time made me think of something. Wasn't Time different down here than it was back in London? How long has it been since I left? In Underland it had only been little over a month. Even though me and my mother had been having some disagreements, the thought of her worrying about me made me a little sick to my stomach.

"McTwisp?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, since I returned, how long has it been in my world?"

"Hmmm… I would say about a year." He said. My face paled and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Alice, what's wrong love?" Hatter asked, putting his hand on mine.

"My mother." I said. "When I left, I left without telling my mother. I left a letter, but it said I was going to Wonderland, and I doubt she will believe that. She probably thinks I'm dead." Tarrant's face grew worried, but then he smiled.

"If you would like, sometime after we are married, we could go up and visit her. Tell her all about what has happened and what you did to save Underland. Okay?" he said. I smiled back at him.

"Yes! That would be wonderful! I will tell her, but she won't believe me. But when I introduce you, she will. But I'm going to bring you, McTwisp. Just in case." I said.

"Oh, yes! I look forward to meeting your mother!" he exclaimed. After our discussion, we finished breakfast as soon as everyone else came in. we had about five hours until the wedding. The rest of the day was spent with me getting my dress on, and _not_ letting Tarrant see me in it.

Then finally the time came.

Everybody was gathered outside and I was getting the finishing touches put on me. My dress was on, and so was the veil. The back of my hair was pinned back, and my shoes were on, white high heels. I knew that Tarrant would be standing there under the alter waiting for me. Butterflies were attacking my stomach.

_Alice Hightopp, Alice Hightopp…_ I kept repeating the name in my head. It calmed the butterflies a little bit.

I walked to the door, waiting for it to open. Mirana was my maid of honor, of course. Breathing in and out, in and out, I almost started hyper-venalating. Eventually the doors opened and I walked into the isle in front of the castle. Veil covering my face, music playing, cheeks turning red, I looked at my husband-to-be. All embarrassed thoughts flew away. Tarrant stood there, looking at me with the biggest smile on his face ever. I loved it. The suit he wore was a tuxedo, by tradition. But I had forced him to keep his hat on for this and keep his hair just about the same. I finally got to the alter and stood in front of Tarrant.

**Ok so I have no clue what the preacher says during this point so I'll do my best.** "May we please have the rings?" he said. Chessur brought up the rings, we said our vows, and put the rings on. The whole time Hatter looked at me with blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

**Skipping some preacher talk and jumping to the point. Gimme a break I've only been to one wedding in my life and it was when I was like 5.** "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hatter picked me up and pressed his mouth to mine. Everybody at the wedding cheered and clapped and cried. Mirana was especially happy. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"We've made it. Alice Hightopp." He whispered against my lips. I laughed with pure joy. We broke the kiss, knowing we would have to at one point. The guests went insane.

When the time for dancing came, I only danced with Tarrant. And we danced our hearts out. 

**I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter probably won't be up for a while. I've been too lazy to write, plus school and being in 8****th**** grade and all. But as Alice said in the first chapter, I am deliriously happy because I bought the double DVD pack of how to train your dragon the minute I got out of school on the day it came out! XDXDXDXDXD I got in the car when my mom picked us up from the bus stop and was like "DRIVE MOM DRIVE!" enough of this though. (Oh I'm writing a story for how to train your dragon so when I get it up online I will let you all know in case you wanna read it!) thank you!**


	4. Author's note

** Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I probably won't anymore. I lost inspiration for this story a long time ago. Extremely sorry. But as I said in the last chapter, my How to train your dragon story is now up and running. If you would like to check it out…I guess just check it out! It's called, "The Love Of A Dragon". It's a romance between Hiccup and Toothless, Toothless is a girl though. **

** That story has been up for a while now, so…yeah. I kinda stopped writing this story cuz I didn't get that many reviews for it, plus I lost my obsession for Alice in Wonderland. Oh well, there are plenty others out there to read. And if you are a how to train your dragon fan, be sure to check out my story and TolkienNerd4832's story called "Dreaming Reality". It's very funny. Please review on those stories :) **

** -Mofo (alicehatter239)**


	5. Good News, Author's note!

**Amazing news my friends! I think that I have decided to keep going with this fanfic! I'm pretty sure I had some really bad writers block for this story, but I think I have some inspiration now! But what I want you all to do, for my sake, is leave a bunch of reviews, and in those reviews I want you to tell me any ideas you have that may be useful to me for future chapters! I'll try to give credit to the people who give me ideas but sometimes I might forget or not actually use the idea because I still want to be original and not seem like I'm using other people to write this story!**

**I'm really sorry that I ended this story, and if it happens again, don't be mad. I have a lot going on right now and a couple other stories that I'm writing for my friends outside of fanfiction!**

**So, the next chapter of this will be up as soon as possible!**

**-Mofo (alicehatter239)**


End file.
